Love inside of the wars
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Wars are goign between spirits and humans. Chihiro is the princess of humans. Haku is prince of dragonspirits. They meet and Chihiro fells in love with him, but will her twin be on the way? Very different than it sounds! Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Hi again!

I decided to make this new Spirited Away story, because I've planned it quite long already.This story is crossover with many other series I know. For example Inuyasha, Kaze no Tani no Naushika(Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), little bit with Time Stranger Kyoko, since Sakataki and Hizuki are here, I will probably add more series later, if I don't, I'm sorry.

I've wanted to write a crossover since forever! I sometimes made some stupid ideas for one, but I never wrote them down. Here is also some of my own characters. Two of them you can find from my other stories. Sorry, if it bothers you, but somehow I never can leave my on characters out from my stories. But other one is just two in this fic, so he won't have very much role here.

Almost all of these series lovebirds are already together, I hope it won't bother you. Some lovebirds won't probably ever go together, but I just made them so, because I like them together. Sorry about that, too.

Well, now on the story, enjoy! I don't own any of the series, except my own characters! English is not my first language! I do own the story line, so don't steal it!

"_**S-Sen?"**_

"_**Hey, I'm not Sen! We might look a like, but I'm not her! I'm her twin Chihiro!"**_

"_**Hm? Oh, you speak truth, you have different eyes. I'm grateful that you helped me, but I must go now."**_

"_**But your wounds have not healed yet!"**_

"_**I really have to go. I need to find my people as soon as possible. Here take this"**_

"_**What is this?"**_

"_**It used to belong my family, but that is only I've got to thank you. I assure, if you're Sen's sister, you're also princess of Human Kingdom?"**_

"_**Yes I am. What of it?"**_

"_**Go and warn your people. Go and find a place to hide and stay. You will be in danger very soon."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**I'm sure some spirits will come after you. I can't tell everything now, but I'll when we will meet again"**_

"_**We'll meet again?"**_

"_**Yes, I promise. Then I'll show somehow you my gratefulness. My name is Haku, by the way."**_

"_**Nice to meet you Haku. I'm Chihiro Ogino."**_

"_**Nice to meet you as well. I must go now. Keep that necklace always with you, so I'll recognise you when we meet"**_

"_**Okay, good bye"**_

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Wake up!"

"Uh…What the…? Sakataki?"

"Good morning Hime-sama. Did you sleep well? Your sister is waiting you"

"Good morning Hizuki. Oh yes! Rin-oneechan was supposed to come today!"

"She's waiting you, Hime-sama"

Chihiro Ogino is a 17 years old princess of Human Kingdom. She and her kingdom are hidden in a secret place, because of wars between humans and spirits. Chihiro has never liked it. She loved time of peace, even though last one of them was when she was just 8.

She had seen a familiar dream again. It had happened to her when she was 8, just day before the wars began. She had met Haku, a boy whose live she had saved, by nurseling his wounds. She had found him injured and fainted and treated him little, but she didn't come to know him very much, because he had have to leave almost right away. He said he would see her again and gave her a necklace. Only things Chihiro knew about him were his name and that he had met her older twin sister, Sen. She still had that necklace. She was always wearing it.

And then, let's include her bodyguards, Hizuki and Sakataki Jin. Both very good fighters, but Sakataki is always serious and little bit annoying too and Hizuki is always smiling and has little bit weird thoughts of other world.

'Hurry, hurry now, Chihiro. Mom and dad won't forgive you for begin late!'

"Oneechan!"

"My, hello, kiddo!" said Chihiro's older sister Rin Ogino, 22 years old. Travelled a lot all of her life. Now, finally returned home.

"I've missed you, Oneechan!"

"I've missed you too. My, my, if you haven't grown, then my name is not Rin!"

"Chihiro, not so childish behaving. You're already 17" said their father, Akio Ogino, 55 years old. King of Human Kingdom.

"Okay, dad." Chihiro said and let go of her sister's neck.

"My, Rin. It's been so long." Their mother, Yuuko Ogino said. She's 53 and queen of Human Kingdom.

"Yes it has, mother." Rin answered.

Chihiro never had liked to be a princess. Always, you had to be formal and polite. She hated it. She wanted to be free, like a spirit…. A spirit…That was a word that could not been said in Human Kingdom. Humans were blaming that spirits had started wars, without any reason. But Chihiro couldn't believe it. Since day she met Haku….**_"Go and warn your people…."_**, that's what he had said. She couldn't believe that he would have warned her, if he was going to attach, without any reason, even though she had saved his life. And, because Rin was always on her side, she believed her.

Chihiro remembered well, how it had been, when she had been young. No wars, always peace… at that time the world had been divided to four realms. Water, air, earth and fire realms. Human Kingdom was at that time between water and wind realm. Spirits and humans lived in the peace. They could even get married, but it was rather, because parents decided who their children could marry. If found a love, who parents didn't accept, you had two choices, you could just try to forget this love and move on, or if you felt you never could find any love so big as this, you had to leave your parents and family and forget you ever even had them. You couldn't anymore see your family or ask help from them with your problems. It was just you and your love and so it would always be.

"Well, sys. Let's go, I want to tell you everything!"

"It would be my pleasure, dear sister."

They go to another room.

"My pleasure, huh?"

"Sorry. You know how much our parents complain about that if I don't speak formally."

"Then, just let it be so! I never cared about their complaining and with time they stopped after saw it was no use. That's how you need to work with parents, imouto"

"Well, thank goodness, I'm turning 18 this year and I can finally live my own life."

"Sorry, imouto, but I'm afraid, you can't."

"How's so?"

"I came just for a visit, not to stay. In my journeys, I found a love. He's…Well he's a fox spirit, we are already engaged. And you know how much our parents hate spirits. I'm going to escape with him at night. I just came here to say a goodbye to my favourite little sister."

"No! I don't want you to leave!"

"I wish I didn't have to, but Mom and dad will never let me marry him, at least when wars are still going. If Sen doesn't return before your eighteenth birthday, you're to be a next queen. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You've always been on my side and protected me. Now it's your time to have happiness. I hope you will find happiness with your fiancé."

"I'm sure I will. Sorry again, Chi."

"I said it's okay. But let's have fun this last night together!"

"Yeah!"

Day went fast by. They did everything they had done as kids, went to fool people with masks, pillow fight, went to see grandparents and Shinto Shires. Finally they went to sleep. But Chihiro remembered what Rin had said. _"Mom and dad will never let me to marry him, at least when wars are still going."_

'If there was no wars, Rin would have stayed… Something have to be done to this, now…' and then she fell asleep.

As it came up, in this fic, Sen is not new name of Chihiro, but her older twin sister. She, like Rin has travelled a lot, in fact she was seen at home last time when she was 8. She and Chihiro has ever been close, though.

Then translates:

Hime-sama: princess, used when you don't say princess's name

Oneechan: Big sister. Used when you're close with your big sister and you feel that you're equals

Imouto: little sister. This has no another forms, but you can also say imouto-chan, if you want to


	2. Chapter 2

"Chihiro hime! Chihiro hime!"

"Uh?"

"Rin hime has disappeared!"

'She left, indeed'

"I'm sure she has no harm. She can take care of herself"

"But she might have been kidnapped or maybe this is evil plan of those s-things!"

"Sakataki! You forget that we live hidden. No one of spirits can't come here. And if she would have been kidnapped, she already would have killed her kidnappers"

"Chihiro! How un-lady like! We don't say name of those s-things in this kingdom!"

"Spirits! Spirits! Spirits! Really, dad! These wars are so pointless! They cause just wounds and death and no one don't get anything! Someone has to try to stop them and made first move to forgiveness! I'm sure they had a good reason to attach us! If we could make things clear, wars could stop!"

"Silence! You won't speak like that to me! And I had no any kind of though of trying to forgive them!"

"Well…If you won't…then I will!"

And then Chihiro ran out of the palace and whole human kingdom. She travelled couple hours, but then she started to feel hungry and tired, so she decided to rest little bit. But then suddenly..

"I smell a human!"

"It smells like Sen!"

"Now we finally got her!"

"What are you waiting for! Get her!"

"Hey, what are you! Let go of me!" Chihiro yelled.

"What's happening here?" Called male voice somewhere. Behind the bush came a young man. Chihiro saw that he couldn't be much older that her, maybe 18 or 19. He had jade eyes and greenish black hair, which reached his shoulders. He was very tall, not mention VERY handsome.

"Master Haku, we've got Sen here!"

"Really?"

"I'm not Sen! Damn it!"

"Hm? Could.. Could you possible be…Sen's twin Chihiro?"

"I am! So?"

"You don't recognise me, do you, Chihiro? I gave that necklace long time ago"

"Are.. Are you the Haku?"

"Yes. Release her! She has not done anything wrong! Besides, I owe her my life!"

"Master Haku, how can we be sure she isn't Sen's minions if she's her sister?"

"If she was, I would have met her first time when they came my kingdom, but no, I met her when she saved my life after Sen destroyed my kingdom."

'Sen… destroyed his kingdom?'

"Go back for search! Chihiro, come with me."

"Okay."

"…uh…Haku just who were those people? And why they call you master Haku?"

"They were some warrior-spirits. They call me master Haku just some weird tradition. Here we are"

"Uh? Where?"

"Just watch and come after me." Chihiro gasped, Haku had just disappeared no where.

"Come" Chihiro gasped again, seeing Haku's head on the air!

"Don't be afraid. You won't disappears to no where, if that's what you're thinking. Just walk by." He said, calming tone.

Chihiro walked, closing her eyes.

"You can open them now" Haku's voice called.

"Uh?" Chihiro saw old, big Japanese styled mansion. And it's garden, too.

"What is this place?"

"Mansion, where everyone who wants to stop wars go to. I live here, as does my people too."

"What kingdom do you actually come from?"

"Water realm's Dragon Kingdom. I'm it's prince."

"I see. What did you mean when you said that Sen destroyed your kingdom?"

"Just that. Almost 10 years ago, she came to my kingdom, I though she was a friend, but she betrayed us and destroyed whole kingdom. Luckily, many of us survived, but unfortunately, my parents didn't."

"You mean…Sen killed them?"

"Yes. She is the reason of these wars. She leads wars and has killed many. We here try to fight against her, but we can't do much. Sorry that I need to tell this to you. She's your sister."

"It's okay, we never were close anyway."

"Do you want to stay here? Seal let you through, so you can't be evil. Besides, I need still find a way to thank you for saving my life."

"I would like to stay. I came here because I wanted to stop wars. I mean, everyone in our kingdom are blaming spirits of all. I want to stop that before I'll become the queen."

"I understand perfectly your feelings. I feel like that too. I owe my people that. And Ane-ue too"

"Ane-ue?"

"I have a big sister, Kohana. 10 years older than me. But she gave up on the crown a long time ago, because she wants to be a doctor. But follow me, I'll show you where you sleep."

Chihiro followed Haku inside. The walk seemed to last forever, but then they reached a door that said "Room number 1027". Haku knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Called woman's voice from the room.

"It's Haku."

Door opened and there stood a woman about 22 or so. She had raven hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a kimono.

"Hey, Haku. Nice to see you." She said

"As well you, Kagome. Can you take Chihiro in? There is a bed free in your room, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I would take her in. Life is lonely, since Inuyasha, Naushika and Sango are always away."

"I'll see you later, Chihiro."

"Yeah, see you…"

"Well, come in"

"My name is Kagome, doozo yoroshiku"

"Chihiro desu. Yoroshiku."

"You're a human aren't you?"

"Yes, I am"

"There is nothing wrong with it. I don't dislike humans, but I can't promise all of here don't dislike them either."

"I can't blame them. Humans have destroyed homes of so many of them."

"Yes. Here, you're hungry, aren't you?" she handed her a weird looking food.

"What is this stuff?"

"Trust me. It tastes really good. You probably have not seen it, because just we spirits know how to make it, but before these wars, it was favourite food of humans. Eat it, it'll make you feel better."

Chihiro ate little bit.

"This…this tastes…wonderful!"

"Didn't I say. Here, have some drink"

Chihiro ate well. Then she noticed a bow and arrows in the room.

"Uh…Kagome-san? What are those?"

"Oh, my bow and arrows, I'm a warrior here."

"A female warrior?"

"Yes. Some of us females don't like nurseling or just want to fight, or something, but some of us are warriors. But it's not easy to became a warrior. You need to have a good reason to be a warrior and then you need to pass some tests. Although all of the males here will automatically become warriors"

"Could I become a warrior too?"

"It is possible. Everyone can always try, but you need to train at first. I can practise you if you want"

"I would like it. But can I sleep now, I'm kind of tired"

"Of course."

Chihiro fell soon asleep.

Hello, people! Hope you liked this. Please review!

Chihiro Hime: princess Chihiro, in Japan the name title is always end of the name, so Rin Hime is princess Rin

Ane-ue: Big sister, I don't know how formal

Desu: Just a little part when you insole yourself. Chihiro desu literally means "I'm Chihiro". Whole form of it would be "Watashi wa Chihiro desu", which means "I am Chihiro"

Doozo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you, formally

Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Chihiro woke, when someone was pushing her. She looked up and saw a very beautiful woman. She looked to be in her thirties. Her hair looked black, but Chihiro could see they were actually very Dark brown. Her hair were very long. She had jade gentle eyes and pale skin. She had also had tied her hair behind her neck with white ribbon.

"Good morning" she said

"Good morning" Chihiro answered

"Here, eat. After you're done put those clothes on. Come then outside" She smiled and left the room.

Chihiro was confused, but did as the woman had told her. The suit she had given her was shirt, little chest armour and skirt. Skirt just allowed her knees be seen, so she thought it was a warrior suit. Then she went outside. The woman was waiting there.

"Oh, there you are. Follow me." Chihiro did so, still little confused. While they walked, Chihiro asked:

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh, how stupid of me. My name is Nigihayami Kohana. Pleased to meet you" Woman said as she bowed. Her speaking was very formal, so Chihiro was sure she was noble.

"I'm Chihiro, princess of Human Kingdom"

"Yes, I know that already. Kohaku told me about you. I'm very grateful that you helped him those years ago." She said as she bowed again.

"You mean Haku? Is his real name Kohaku?"

"Yes, everyone but me always call him that. So it has been since we were little."

"You've known him that long?"

"Of course, I'm his sister."

"You are his sister? He told me about you yesterday. I really sorry for my sister about your parents"

"It's okay. I've got over it, sadly Kohaku has not. But don't worry about that."

"Where are we going?"

"You want to be warrior, right? Kagome asked me to get you, because she went to see her son"

"She has a son?"

"Yes, she's been married four years now. Ever since Kikyo died…."

"Kikyo?"

"Kagome's older sister. Poor woman. They were close, because Kikyo took care of Kagome after their parents died. It happened long before wars started. Kikyo was also married, but since she died… sigh Sad, we were close as children. She was my best childhood friend."

"You knew her?"

"Of course, she was my cousin."

"That…that means that Kagome is your cousin as well!"

"Yes. Didn't she tell you? Unbelievable. Well, we're here. Practise hard! I'll se you around!" she walked away. Chihiro watched her going

"There you are" Chihiro turned around and saw Kagome. She had changed her clothes as well, she now had a short violet dress with short sleeves. She had her bow in her hand and arrows in the pack in her back.

"Good morning Kagome-san"

"Morning for you too. Well, let's go in then, but I must warn that stay close me, someone might try to hurt you" Chihiro nodded to answer.

They entered the big hall. There were many girls practising fighting everyone had different suits

"Okay, first I tell you things about begin a warrior. First, you need to choose your weapon, it can be bow and arrows, sword or something else. Then you need to choose your element power. I have my water powers and spiritual powers. After you've chosen them, you need to learn to control them, it'll take few moths…then, when you feel that you're ready, I train you more, few weeks, then you can take a test, if you are good enough for warrior, but I must warn you, you can do the test just once, so don't even try to do it too early"

"Alright"

"Hey, Kagome-chan!"

"Oh, ohayoo, Sango-chan. When did you get back?" Kagome asked brown haired woman, who had a giant boomerang and black suit

"Yesterday night. Man, it was so dirty journey, I'm glad we got back. For once I'm happy that Shampoo was there, because Miroku tried to grope me every time we just weren't in a fight"

"Did you manage in your mission?"

"Yeah, we managed to save the people of the Earth Realm, but most of them are so dump that don't agree to leave with us. But few we got, I think they were mother's old friends"

"Uh…?" Chihiro was confused

"Oh, sorry, Chihiro, this is Sango, an Earth Spirit. She warrior too and she's my best friend"

"Oh nice to meet you"

"Are you a human?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if it bothers you"

"No! Not at all! I'm just happily surprised. We've tried to get a human here since forever! Nice to meet you too, Chihiro."

"Have you been a warrior for long?" Chihiro asked Sango

"About five years. And also I'm mother of ten children. That's what you get when you marry a perverted monk"

"A monk?"

"Yeah, Miroku. He's so unbelievable. Sometimes I wonder why did I even marry him?"

"Because you love him" Answered Kagome making Sango to blush little.

"I must go now, I didn't get much sleep in our journey. I'll see you later!" then she ran away

"Uh, Kagome, Kohana told me about your sister, I'm really sorry. You've lost all of your family"

"Oh, I'm okay with it. Oneechan didn't want me to be sad. Besides I have my new family."

"Your son and husband you mean?"

"Yes. Akehiko and Inuyasha. Though Inuyasha is away most of the time and I can't see Akehiko too often, because I need to train and go to fights"

"How old is your son?"

"Two years old. He's just learned how to talk."

"I see"

"Well, speaking of something else, what kind of powers and a weapon would you like to have?"

"I….I think I would like water powers. I've always loved water and swimming. And a sword as a weapon. I practised it a bit when I was little, before my father realised it and told me not to do it again, so it would be probably easy to learn using it again"

"I see. Then, follow me."

Chihiro followed Kagome to some room. When Kagome opened it's door and put lamps on, Chihiro gasped of surprise. The room was filled with different kind of weapons, form swords to just a metal stick. Next door seemed to say "Magical powers"

"You can now choose. I can unfortunately teach you only with your weapon. You would go to the Magic School. It's our school here that teaches our children and those who are new and don't know magic for some reasons. My son is there as well, but in the nursery school."

Chihiro just nodded. Magic school sounded interesting. She had never gone to the real school, she had always had a private teacher. One of the reasons why she didn't have many friends. Now, she could probably get new ones. Though, she already had made few, Kagome, Haku, and Kohana. It would be cool to get to know new people.

Kagome let Chihiro to look without rush. Finally, Chihiro chose a blue handled sword that had beautiful jades and emeralds on it. It seemed to be handmade and Chihiro thought it was really beautiful.

"A good choice. You have a good taste. That sword is really powerful and fits with water powers very well."

"Why hadn't anyone taken it yet then?"

"There has not been many new people joining us in past few years. They are such cowards that they seem to think that it's more save for them if they just join Sen and do as she asks. Some of us here try to make people to join us, like Sango and Miroku, but we don't have much luck. But we're trying our best"

"You here must be a real pain in her ass."

"Yes. She tries to kill us as much as she can, but not one of us have died in past four years. Oneechan was the latest. But I can't promise you that you won't wound in the battle. Many of us have wounded really badly sometimes. Specially Haku. He's sometimes so stubborn. Doesn't think his own life in the battle at all."

"But why? Why is he so stubborn?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell. Haku would kill me if I did. It's his own personal secret. But I can say he hates two things in his life more than anything. Another is of course, Sen. But you must know by yourself who is the other one. I give you a hint:

**He's someone who's betrayed by someone he loved. He's the only one our greatest enemy has ever cared.**"

Chihiro just nodded.

"You're free to leave now. You start your practises tomorrow. A school year starts after two weeks, so then you can go there as good fencer"

"Alright. Thanks"

Then she left. Kagome watched her going

"So, our Lady has finally came back"

"It seems so. But are you sure it's her?"

"She's already started to fall for the Lord"

"That's good, but what about the Lord? Can he ever love again after what Sen did?"

"I don't know. I guess we just need to wait and watch. Right now I trust that you take a good care of her for me?"

"Of course. I would have anyway. She's sweet girl"

"She indeed is. She'll make a good ruler"

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"No. It would go to the wrong ears. Not her or the Lord can't know about their destiny, before they both love each other enough"

"I see. I just wish it's soon. I really want to see Oneechan again"

"Yes. We all have lost our loved ones. Your cousin needs a wound healer as well"

"Yeah. But will you excuse me now. I promised to go see Akehiko"

"Of course Kagome. Just go"

"Thank you. Dumbledore-sama"

Well, here it is! The day of this chapter is not over yet, it continues in next one. I just needed to end this chapter here. As you see, I added more series. Dumbledore is from Harry Potter as I think you already know, I just had to add him here, because he is so good leader and vice and father figure for anyone. Shampoo is from Ranma, but she won't most likely appear much, because I don't really like her and here is going to be much more characters later even without her.

Then the translates:

Ohayoo: Good morning. Politely you say "Ohayoo gozaimasu"

San: A name-title. Polite. It means mister, misers, or miss

Sama: More polite name-title. It means lord or lady

I'm working with fourth chapter! Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

While Chihiro walked away from the training hall, she thought of Kagome's words. 'Someone Sen has cared about? How could I know who is it? I never knew Sen like my sister. More like some stranger'

"Hey, Chihiro!"

"Huh? Haku?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm trying to became a warrior"

"Yes, Kagome already told me. Have you tried to train already?"

"No. I just picked my weapon. I'll go to the Magic School to train magic, but before that Kagome helps me with this sword" She showed Haku her new sword

"A good choice. The one who made that sword took forever to finish it, but he said it was worth it"

"You know him?"

"Yes. He's my friend. But he's not here at the moment. By the way, that warrior suit fits you well." He said and smiled. Chihiro blushed

'Wh…. what am I blushing about? It's not like I never have heard a compliment before…. Or seen a guy to smile…'

"Is something wrong? Your face is deep red. Do you have a cold?" he touched her forehead

"N..no! I'm just fine. I was just wondering what would I do the rest of the day. Kagome gave me the day free from now on. But where are you going. Why do have flowers?" She said, pulling fast away

"I…I was just going to visit the graves."

"Can I come with you?" Chihiro asked

"Sure, if you just want to. Follow me."

They walked again a huge travel. 'How big **is** this mansion really' Chihiro thought.

Finally, they reached a beautiful garden-looking room. There were much of trees and flowers. But also much of graves. Chihiro's heart hurt when she saw how many spirits had died during the wars. Haku walked to three graves that were side by side. He put flowers to each of them and took a candle from his pocket and put a fire on it. then he prayed. When he came away, Chihiro prayed as well. When she stopped she read names of the graves. They said: "Nigihayami Kenshin", "Nighihayami Gina" and "Nigihayami Kikyo". She already knew who Kikyo was, but she could guess who the other ones probably were.

Haku's parents.

She looked to Haku and saw a pain and sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, she felt like hugging him and tell him it was alright to feel pain for those you care about. But she came out of her day-dreams and didn't do it after all.

"Are…they…?"

"Yes, my parents. The rulers of our kingdom. Both very powerful."

Chihiro could have sworn he also whispered "And didn't ever let feelings to control them", but she felt he didn't want to talk about that, if he even said that, so she didn't ask why he said so. Then she remembered what Kagome had told her earlier. Maybe she would ask…

"Uh, Haku…Has someone else than Sen sometime done you something unforgivable?"

"Alright…What did Kagome tell you? And I can tell if you're lying or not telling everything"

'Ups! Seems to be his hurtful spot'

"Uh.. Nothing much. Just that you hate two persons more than anything. Another one is Sen, but another one is someone that Sen has cared and he had been betrayed by someone he loved. That's all I know"

"I see…. We should probably get going."

Chihiro didn't say anything to that, just nodded. She wondered that what would be so awful that Haku didn't even want to talk about it. Or was it embarrassing to him somehow? She was so in her day-dreams that she didn't watch where she was going…

"Hey, look, where you are going, Human!" She had dumped a man with many scars in his face and hands, blue eyes and long brown hair. He looked very mad.

"I…I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going"

"And you should be! Hmh!" he snorted and left. Chihiro turned to Haku

"Who was he?"

"Akui. One of the Elder ones, but we usually call him Scar. Don't care about him, he just dislikes humans."

(A/N: Akui comes from akui no aru which means "cruel")

"Who are the Elder ones?"

"A group of eldest and wisest here. We don't see them very much, because they are always praying somewhere unknown place. He's one of the few who are not like that. He's also a warrior. That's where his scars are from."

"But he seemed so awfully young."

"He is, but he's done so much for us that he was put to an Elder one. He has few very good spies that keep their eyes and ears sensitive, they have told us a good information about Sen's moves. I don't really like him, though"

"Why?"

"He can sometimes be really unfair. That's not good for an Elder one. But still I admit, he's useful here."

"I see."

They continued walking.

"Where are we actually going?"

"I though I would show you the Magic School, so you know about it even a little when you enter there. I used to study there myself too when I was younger"

"Really? Can we really do it?"

"Yes, of course, if you want to"

"Of course! It would be so cool!"

"Well, let's go then"

They walked a while, then they reached a door that said "Magic School, for all of the powers" Haku opened the door. They entered. Chihiro had to gasp of surprise. The hall they were was huge. She didn't even imagine that inside of that small door could be such a huge place.

"This is just entering hall. Wait till you see the rest" Haku said playfully

Chihiro giggled and nodded. They started to walk more inside. Haku had been right though. School was much more huge inside than entering hall. Haku showed her the places she could find the maps so she wouldn't get lost. He showed her library and classrooms. Classrooms were of course completely empty, but Chihiro still found them interesting. Though potions class smelled a bit weird. Haku though told her it had always smelt like that and that she would soon get used to it.

Over the day, the two had became very good and close friends. They were both very comfortable with each other and they find they were much alike, since they were both royal, without really wanting it. finally, when it was already a night they came out of the Magic School. Haku walked with Chihiro to her and Kagome's room, since Chihiro didn't really know how where to go yet. When they reached the room, they said good night to each other. And then Haku did something Chihiro hadn't except, he gave her a kiss to cheek. Then he left, leaving blushing Chihiro just to stare there.

Hi! Did you like this? Let me know and review!

Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, when Chihiro woke up, she noticed a note on herself. It read:

"This is map of this place. Come to the breakfast hall by touching it in the map.

Kagome"

Chihiro smiled, but was a bit confused. Still, she got dressed. But then, she noticed that the third, usually empty bed wasn't empty, there was a young woman, about Kagome's age, maybe little older with orange hair, sleeping. 'I wonder who is she?' Chihiro tough, but stayed quiet, because she didn't want to wake her.

When she was fully dressed, she did as Kagome had told her in her letter. She pressed "Breakfast hall" in the map. She plinked and when she opened them again she was suddenly in a huge hall. There was four big tables and they all were filled with food. Also, many of the people were sitting in each of the tables.

"Chihiro, here!" someone yelled to her she turned and saw Kagome and Sango. She went to them.

"Good morning" Chihiro greeted them

"Good morning. Goodness how long you sleep." Kagome said with a laugh

"Sit down and have some breakfast" Sango advised. Chihiro sat and took a bit food to her plate.

"Uh, Kagome-san, who was that woman in our room?" she asked while she ate

"Oh, it was Naushika, my other partner. But she's warrior of higher level, so she's not around much"

"How many levels there are?"

"Ten. Plus those who are training to be a warrior, like you."

"In which level you and Sango are?"

"I'm in sixth, Sango is in seventh. Naushika is already full ten"

"How many people here actually is" Chihiro asked looking around of herself

"Many and again many. You are not seeing even half of them. But I don't know many of them."

"I see…." Chihiro suddenly remembered the last nights cheek kiss. Last night she had been tired and hadn't bothered to think it more, but now she had slept and she started to think about it really hard. Many questions filled her head

Why had he done such a thing? Did the kiss mean anything? Had he just been tired and done it for moment's thinking? Somehow she felt depressed when she though of that option…

"Hey! Earth to Chihiro!"

"Huh?"

"How are you daydreaming like that? Your breakfast is getting cold"

"Oh, I see" she said and started to eat

"What were you thinking while ago?"

"….What if you get a kiss from someone almost unknown to you?"

"From who? Who kissed you?"

'Ack! I said that aloud!"

"Lips or cheek?"

"Cheek of course! Do you think I would be this calm if it was a lip-kiss?" Chihiro said, blushing furiously

"You don't seem so calm to me. So who it was?"

"H….No one! **No one**! Got that?"

"It was Haku wasn't it? Well, it good that he's slowly getting over of it…."

"Of what?"

"Oh, nothing. After you're finished with your breakfast, press the training hall. I'll be there in moment. I just need to go to see someone"

"Alright"

Then Kagome left. After Kagome was sure no one could see her, she took her own map and touched "Dumbledore's room".

"Dumbledore-sama, I've news for you"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Haku kissed Chihiro on the cheek last night. And Chihiro was blushing terribly when she told me about it"

"That's very good. Akui told me he had dumped to Chihiro yesterday afternoon and she was with Haku. Kohana also told me she had seen them to go out of the Magic School in the night. It seems they have became friends. That's a good start, specially because it happened so fast"

"You know, it feels so wrong that I tell you things like this without asking Chihiro first. It feels like I'm betraying her, even though it's for the right reason."

"I know. But you can't tell her, otherwise she might try to fall for The Lord by force and then it's not a real love but forced one"

"I know. But it's still so unfair for both of them"

"I wish I could take your memory away of that what you heard then from me, but I need your news"

"I know, but I need to go now. Chihiro is waiting me"

"Yes, just go child"

Hi! Did you like this? I promise I'll tell you more about those the Lord and the Lady later. I beg you, review! I know here is visitors, hits tell so! So please, review!

Meryy Christmas!(again)


End file.
